


Euphoria

by Carmmmm



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Smut, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Vampire Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmmmm/pseuds/Carmmmm
Summary: "Underneath her, Carmilla's staring at her with wide eyes. She's never been one for religion, but holy, Carmilla thinks. This must be what holy feels like."Laura comes back to the dorm room after a long day, tired and spent. Carmilla helps her relax.





	Euphoria

Laura's coming back to her dorm after giving her last midterm. Clearly a zombie outbreak wasn't a good enough reason for Silas University to postpone their annual examinations.

Laura feels tired, not just normal tired, like tired on a cellular level. Her eyelids feel droopy and her whole body aches from not being able to sleep properly in the past week. She's sweating from head to toe.

The ghost living in the English Lit building thought it was a good idea to break the only air conditioner while the students were giving their exam. Fucking Albert. She mentally curses herself for wearing denim jeans in the scorching heat of June. At last she reaches her required destination: Room 307.

She rotates the knob and enters the room. The cool air hits her and she slumps down on her bed, not noticing the supernatural creature lying there. 

She accidentally sits on Carmilla's arm, which elicits a yelp from her. She quickly stands up apologies spilling from her lips. On the bed, Carmilla looks up at her with a raised brow.

"Cupcake, did you get in a fight with the troll by the lake again today?" she askes half amused and half concerned.

"Ugh no, and rude. The ghost in our building broke all the ACs and we had to give our exam while sweating profusely. Carm its really not fair that you don't have to go to any of your classes. You can just do whatever you want all day. And to add insult to injury, on my way back i stepped into a mud puddle and got all slimy. And I'm so tired i can't even form complete sentences i need to sleep but i feel like the seven red bulls i drank last night won't help and-"

Carmilla shuts up her girlfriends babbling by putting a finger to her lips. She stands up and eases the lines on Laura's forehead with her fingers in an attempt to calm her down. She looks at the golden brown eyes staring at her, watery and red.

"Hey, hey creampuff, you're just tired, and smelly", she says which a chuckle that earns her a swat on the shoulder from Laura.

"Go take a shower, I'll be here waiting for you", she says as she plants a kiss on her forehead and points towards the bathroom door. With a groan, Laura reluctantly drags herself towards the bathroom.

After half and hour, she emerges from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her chest. Few drops of water trickle down from her neck and fall onto the hardwood floor. 

She smells the candles before she sees them, lavender vanilla, her favorite. She looks up to see her room illuminated by soft light, the flames of the candles bouncing off the walls.

Carmilla is sitting back on her haunches, on the bed, wearing an oversized black hoodie, that she stole from Betty and her underwear. The sight makes Laura stop in her tracks. She sucks in a breath as Carmilla makes a come hither motion with her hand.

When she comes closer she hears soft music. It feels familiar, somehow. Carmilla softly cups her face while her other hand plays with a wet strand of her hair. She traces it down to her chest.

Laura can see the reflection of the flames in her girlfriends eyes, staring at her with half lust, half adoration. A groan escapes her lips when Carmilla's thumb brushes over her erect nipple.

Carmilla pulls her onto the bed, one hand kneading her breast. She brings her face close to Laura's and places a soft kiss on her forehead. Laura feels her cheeks burning up. Her heartbeat fastens and she can feel arousal pooling low in her stomach.

They have done this before, many times, but it's been never this intimate. Carmilla looks into her eyes while her fingers tug at the towel, asking for permission. Laura groans and takes it off herself in one swift motion, her girlfriend can be too chivalrous sometimes.

Carmilla's eyes rake over her body, pupils dilated by lust. Her lips curve into a smirk as she traces cool fingers on her inner thigh, nails softly scratching at the skin there. Laura moans, loud and obscene whe Carmilla reaches up and cups her center.

"I thought you were tired sweetheart", Carmilla states innocently, although her actions betray her words. She runs a finger through her folds, softly circling her clit. Laura can barely feel her touch, but her whole body feels like its on fire.

"You don't, ugh, play fair" Laura whispers, as if speaking any louder will burst the bubble they're in.

"Never, creampuff", Carmilla smirks, pulling Laura on top of her.

She can now feel Carmilla's breath on her cheek, she's about to tell her to stop playing around so they can finally make out when she hears her sing the line, "I can't help falling in love with you".

Her heart, which has already been beating so fast that she feels like she's going to past out, skips a beat. She's sure Carmilla hears it, because she grabs her by the neck and kisses her.

After a few minutes she pulls away, out of breath for reasons more than one, and looks at Carmilla with wide brown eyes. Carmilla is grinning like a fool, her fangs clearly visible. Laura feels so happy, more than she's been in a long time. She feels like she's going to explode. Carmilla places a hand on her cheek, thumb wiping a tear and mouths "Some things are meant to be, take my hand, take my whole life too".

Laura can feel the heat growing in between her legs, spreading in her whole body. She grinds down and hopes that Carmilla gets the message. More. She wants more.

Luckily, her girlfriend understands. Carmilla slowly lifts her up and guides two fingers between her legs. Slowly, Laura sinks down on her fingers, eyes closed, her lower lip caught between her teeth to reign in her desperate moans. 

This is celestial. She wants this to last forever.

Underneath her Carmilla's staring at her with wide eyes. She's never been one for religion, but holy, Carmilla thinks. This must be what holy feels like.

Carmilla breaks out of her trance long enough to grind upward into her downward thruts, she presses the palm of her hand on Laura's clit, and Laura's whole body goes rigid for a few seconds, but to Carmilla it feels like eternity. Her mouth opens but no sound escapes as she comes, hard, and slumps down onto Carmilla, barely holding herself up by her forearms, golden hair framing her face.

Carmilla flips them, and kisses the salt off Laura's eyelashes as she snakes a hand down to touch herself. The softest whimpers escape her lips as she lazily makes out with Laura. She comes apart within minutes. 

She wipes her hand on the bedsheet and rests her head on her girlfriend's chest, listening to her heartbeat which has now slowed down to a normal level. She hears Laura softly whisper, "i love you, too" but she's too far gone to register anything.

Her left hand possessively curls around Laura's hip. Underneath her, Laura chuckles, she knows that her girlfriend got the message.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this. I hope you guys like it. Leave a kudos or a comment if you did. It'll make me extremely happy. Thanks.


End file.
